Steam
by Phantom V
Summary: Minako runs into some trouble when she tries to take a shower.


AN: Hi everyone. I'm Phantom V. This is my first time posting, so please constructive criticism only. I wanted to post today because it's Minako's birthday, and she's been my good luck charm since I was a kid. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Minako made her way down to the training ground showers. It was always empty this time of night, or rather, day. Not often did soldiers train until one in the morning. Minako didn't often either, but the rare occasion would come up where she needed to burn off some steam, and there was no better way to let out your aggression, then letting a bunch of dummies have it.

Normally she would have just waited to shower in the privacy of her room, but she'd worked up a good sweat, and it felt too disgusting to keep it on her any longer than need be. Besides, there was something oddly appealing about the simplicity of being in a place that wasn't pristine perfection. After her recent trip to Mars, the dark and gritty had created a certain kind of…allure for Minako, and she couldn't begin to explain why.

Minako walked quickly and quietly down the deserted hallway. She was eager to finish up quickly because she felt exhausted, and her warm and comfy bed was calling to her. The showers were just up ahead on her left, and she wasted no time in pushing the door open.

Minako stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the quiet sound of running water. Had someone forgotten to turn one of the showers off? Or was someone already in here…

All of the guards and soldiers on the moon were men. Every once in awhile, a woman would be selected for some kind of political position, and it would be required of them to learn how to defend themselves if necessary. That was really the only reason that the showering section for women was kept open and maintained. Which basically meant Minako had free run of the place. There weren't any other girls here…

Minako could see the steam rising, and cautiously ventured closer, her curiosity outweighing any possible consequences for peeping on someone. As she peered around the corner, her breath caught in her throat.

Standing with her back to Minako, soaking in the warmth of the water that so intricately ran down her body, was Rei. Bare as the day she was born.

Minako's gaze was absolutely riveted. Her heart pounding.

She had never seen anything, no, anyone so beautiful before. Rei's skin was pale and glistening. Her already sleek black hair made even more shining. Her back was toned and muscular, but her curves just spoke elegance. And there was the way her muscles flexed as she stretched her arms to settle them on the wall in front of her…

But there was something else Minako noticed. Scars and burn marks that marred Rei's perfect skin. The evidence of a hard life. One spent fighting and being hurt, and a part of Minako's heart broke at that thought. Every single one of those marks was evidence of a pain that she never knew existed. Until now. Because she was spying on Rei. In the showers. At one in the morning.

Minako quickly pulled back behind the wall, the one thing keeping Rei from discovering her. The one thing that would allow her to continue enjoying…No. No. No. What the hell was she doing? Minako's breath was coming in fast gasps. She had never done anything like this before. What was so appealing about doing it now? Well, besides Rei. A very…wet Rei. A very wet and naked Rei…

Minako's eyes were absolutely dazed. She had never felt like this before in her life. She had never wanted to…possess…someone so much. This, this was wrong though. It was a complete invasion of Rei's privacy. Of all the people here on the Moon, Minako liked to think that maybe, Rei trusted her more than anyone else. This was a blatant violation of that trust.

Despite their, well, seemingly constant struggles with each other, Minako did not want to lose whatever she had managed to gain with Rei. Her curiosity of Rei had long since taken Minako over. A curiosity that had started to burn since the moment Minako first saw her against the red sands of Mars. And now, well, there was just no way she could let go. Her curiosity had been replaced with need. A need to be let in completely by Rei. And the hope that maybe she would one day be privy to all of Rei's darkest secrets. Maybe one day she would learn about those scars and burns that had the nerve to cling to Rei, like Minako so desperately wanted to.

Oh, God. What in the hell was happening to her.

Minako laid a trembling hand over her rapidly beating heart. She had never felt such a powerful sensation. Such an incredible warmth. Warmth…It was so warm in here. The steam from the shower was starting to spread further into the room. Had it always been so hot? Minako checked her forehead. She didn't seem to be running a fever. So why was she sweating now? Why couldn't she seem to catch her breath?

Minako cautiously peaked behind the wall again, and couldn't help but be drawn to Rei's tantalizing figure. There was a desire in Minako to run her hands over Rei like the water cascading down her. It was then Minako noticed that the water going down Rei's body hadn't changed. Rei was standing completely still. Rei's head was turned just slightly in Minako's direction, and her eyes were closed.

Minako's eyes widened in realization. _Shoot! She can't sense me, can she?_

Minako realized her stupidity at not considering this earlier. Why hadn't she remembered Rei's spiritual abilities? Then again, if Rei could sense her, Minako doubted very strongly that she would have allowed Minako's lingering gaze. In fact, Rei would have stopped it the second she noticed someone else in here with her.

Rei's eyes opened, and her head turned abruptly in Minako's direction. Minako quickly moved back behind the wall, holding her breath and praying she hadn't been discovered. Aside from how inappropriate it was to spy on someone while they were showering, what would Minako say if Rei asked her why she looked for so long? She didn't have the answer to that!

Minako suddenly became aware again of how hot it was, and the fear of being discovered scared her to pieces. She could feel Rei's intense gaze aimed right where she was at, and it was paralyzing. She wanted staring at Rei to remain her secret thrill.

The warmth of the water running over her was a welcome sensation to the limits Rei had pushed her body to that day. Normally, Rei wouldn't have minded using cold water, but the thought of it made her feely oddly detached. It was odd. She hadn't ever minded feeling that way before she'd gotten to the moon. Or at least, since she'd met a certain blonde haired Venusian.

That was when Rei felt it. It was faint at first, very faint, but warm. And lingering. She had been perfectly content to allow the water to warm her as much as it could, but there was definitely something else warm in the room with her. Why hadn't she picked up on its presence earlier? Her senses couldn't have gotten that dull. If anything, she'd been using them more to help her pick out the true intentions of the Lunarians. It seemed that everyone here was fake and hiding behind a mask. Well, maybe not everyone was fake.

Suddenly, Rei could feel the penetrating gaze all too clearly. It was coming from right behind her. She allowed herself the consolation of a few more seconds underneath the warmth of the shower head, before she turned her gaze behind her to her right. There was no mistake. Something, or rather, someone, was definitely there.

Rei turned around fully with every intention of confronting her intruder, but there was a part of her curiosity that was peaked as opposed to anger. The only thing that could explain its presence escaping her, was that it intended her no harm. Whoever it was, simply wanted to be around her.

Rei tied her robe on while allowing the shower to continue to run. She took careful, measured steps until she stood just behind the entryway where the figure had been. She jumped out into the hallway, completely intending to startle whoever was there, only to find…no one. Whoever it was, they were gone.

Minako panted heavily as she rounded the corner at the end of the hall from the shower room. That had been close. Too close. Rei had almost caught her spying on her while she was naked in the shower. Minako could not have imagined a worse or more awkward situation than that if she had been discovered. The second she could hear the water hitting nothing but tile floor, she had booked it out as quickly and quietly as she could. Her heart was still beating rapidly, only Minako couldn't tell if it was from the running, or from Rei.

One thing was certain. The sleep Minako had so desired, wouldn't be as peaceful or come as easily as she hoped.


End file.
